


A Droid's Maker

by soulwing3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: r2 complaining about Anakin, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulwing3/pseuds/soulwing3
Summary: Another one of my famously short fics. Admittedly, it's kind of dumb but I thought it was funny for like two seconds.3po says, "Thank the maker" a lot, much to r2's annoyance since 3po's "maker" is Anakin/Vader but 3po doesn't know that and r2 doesn't have the heart to tell him, mainly because 3po can't keep a secret and because it would just open up some old wounds. It's an all around bitch of an unsatisfactory situation.





	A Droid's Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at any given time after Revenge of the Sith.

"Oh thank the maker!" 3po said as he raised his arms in the air, all dramatic like.

*Stop thanking him, he fucked up big time* r2 beeped in a reply that would have sounded bitter were he able to speak words. He would never stop being bitter about Vader.


End file.
